1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink composition for sublimation transfer, an ink set, and a method of manufacturing dyed products.
2. Related Art
In the ink jet recording method, a high-resolution image can be recorded with a relatively simple apparatus, and rapid development has been achieved in various fields. Among these, various studies have been made for the ink jet recording method using disperse dyes. For example, JP-A-2005-89499 discloses an ink for ink jet textile printing having dye solubility of 10−3 or less in an ink for ink jet textile printing containing at least a disperse dye, a dispersant, water, and a water-soluble organic solvent for the purpose of obtaining an ink for ink jet textile printing having high stability with less clogging and precipitation by increasing the particle diameters of disperse dye fine particles.
However, if the dye solubility is limited to 10−3 or less as disclosed in JP-A-2005-89499, the kinds of dyes satisfying such dye solubility are limited, and thus, it is difficult to obtain a desired hue. On the other hand, with regard to a disperse dye having relatively high solubility, crystallization occurs by leaving an ink composition to stand in a high-temperature environment, this acts as foreign matter, and thus clogging of ink jet nozzles is generated. Therefore, an ink composition having excellent discharging stability and clogging recoverability, by which hue can be properly adjusted relatively without limitation to the kind of a coloring material, is desired.